This invention relates to pet leashes, and in particular, to a pet leash having a handle with a removably attached bowl.
It has become increasingly common for pet owners, especially dog owners, to take their pets for daily walks of several miles and lasting an hour or more. Pet owners who run, jog or hike frequently take their pets with them on such jaunts. During these activities it is not unusual for the pet to develop a need for water or other nourishment. Providing water or food to a pet is greatly facilitated by having a receptacle to both hold the food and/or water and also provide a means for the pet to access the food and/or water. However, carrying such a receptacle may not be convenient for the pet owners. Also, even a light-weight receptacle is bulky and awkward to carry on a run or long hike.
In the past harnesses have been devised to allow animals to carry food and/or water. However, such harnesses tend to be cumbersome and awkward to use, while also restricting the pets ability to move about. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which allows dogs to contribute to carrying its own food and water, while providing a suitable container from which the dog can eat and/or drink.